


-Blood-Stained Kisses-

by AngelicDuck



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Has Mental Health Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Choking, Dark, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Graphic Description, Hate to Love, Heavy Drinking, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) Angst, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Joker (DCU) Needs a Hug, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, POV Bruce Wayne, POV Joker (DCU), Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rumors, Sad, Storms, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unrequited Love, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDuck/pseuds/AngelicDuck
Summary: Batman hates the Joker, but what happens if the clown starts a rumor with Bruce Wayne?Read to find out!
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Clashing Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this first chapter lol XD

Water dripped down furrowed brows as he heaved in the brisk air. 

Goosebumps kissed at heated skin, his heart pounding in erratic motion as the grip tightened around his esophagus. The action leaving dark bruises in their wake, the sudden clash of lightning illuminated his enemy, clenched teeth baring fangs as blood dribbled down a chiseled chin.

A strangled laugh vibrated in his throat and soon a sharp pain took over as he collapsed to the pavement, blood filled up his senses, the bitter copper tasted potent as he was forced onto his feet. Misted eyes glared in a grimace and he could've sworn he saw guilt. His mind reeling for his body to fight back even if it ached for him to stop.

A low rumble hit the sky and all he saw was a dark figure tower over him, a low chuckle left him as he became numb to the pain. Rain dripped down the black cowl, blue eyes glowing through the black in a venomous way.

Stars started to dance in his eyes as the cowl soon transformed before his eyes. Fear taking over him as the bat-like creature shrieked as thunder roared below them.

Everything became muffled mess as he clutched onto the worn armor, and bittersweet memory blossomed into his crazed mind as the creature pounded punch after punch into his lean frame. Before he collapsed, he heard a gruff voice somberly whisper into the night "I'm sorry..."

-Three Months Ago-

Jaded eyes stare lazily at the screen, his mind becomes numb as he downs another shot of whiskey the ember liquid burning his esophagus as it dribbles down his chin. The bitter taste lingered on his tongue.

He sat there in the dark, reminiscing about the many lives he could've prevented. The look of horror on the woman's face as she took her last breath before the building collapsed onto her delicate frame.

The slow and painful death of a man burning alive in the vat of acid as his skin became a bubbled mess and his scream of pure agony... Never to see his family again.

It's all his fault. He could've saved them... If only he was faster! If only he had the right gadgets and technology! He could have saved families from getting hurt, lives from being taken.

A dark painted smile gleamed at all the chaos. The same smile that haunted Bruce's dreams as gothamites were burned, shot and tortured like lab rats. Every night without fail, the Joker's laughter could be heard down dark corridors. The sound lingered in the manor like a broken record.

I need to stop this! He thought bitterly, throwing a bruised fist onto the wooden side table. I need to stop, him.


	2. A whoopie cushion?

Tapping long gloved covered fingers across the makeshift desk he devised a plan, "Puddin' I got us sushi!" his ears perked up at the feminine voice mentioning seafood, heaving himself out of the swivel chair he greets the pigtailed blonde happily bouncing on her feet.

"Pumpkin! When did you get such a delectable treat?" Harley giggled as she led the crazed man toward the back room as she had her own scheme.

Harley had been deprived of any physical contact, ever since Batman ruined her puddin's plan last week.

She was willing to trick the mad man into a date night.

Joker quirked a brow as they entered the dressing room, red roses scattered across the floor in a very impressive form of a heart.

Wine bottles sat upon a crate and to top it all off, a single whoopie cushion was placed nearby the delectable plate of sushi.

Harley cautiously approached him, her delicate fingers finding themselves inside his purple coat. "It's been a while since we've had a date night...And since you've been busy making plans...I thought, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some fun?" She inquired cautiously unbuttoning his coat.

Taking two small wrists in his hands joker smiled down at the pouting blonde he softly smiled before cooly stating "Harley~ Not tonight okay Pumpkin?" with that he took a full plate of sushi.

Harley was furious not only had she planned this night to be perfect, her puddin went and took all the seafood!

The clown sat in his office munching on the promised treat, sure he could've messed around with the girl.

But he never felt the need and want toward such things...

Especially with Harley because the girl was like a friend to him than anything!

Yes, sex was natural and proven healthy on many scummy websites.

But he'd rather not engage in such vigorous acts! He needed a plan to back Harley off his back, even if it meant using the bat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted now time for sleep lol

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is quiet intense, let me know what you think so far! ^^


End file.
